This invention relates to a level meter for measuring the level of a medium in a vessel, equipped with a reference container that can be connected to the vessel in a manner whereby the level in the reference container is identical to the level in the vessel, which reference container features an adapter unit for a microwave level meter that operates by the radar principle. A level meter of this type has been described earlier for instance in EP 1 126 251 A2.